hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2023 Atlantic hurricane season (Irma2881)
2023 Atlantic hurricane season The 2023 Atlantic hurricane season was a record-breaking extremely hyperactive one, owing to the record-high La Niña, with 30 named storms (passing the record total of 28 in 2005), 10 of which were tropical storms, one a tropical depression, nine were hurricanes and ten were major hurricanes (the first season to feature more major hurricanes than hurricanes), four of which were of Category 5 strength. It is only the second season to use the Greek alphabet, the first being 2005, and it is the first season ever to feature six simultaneous storms in the same basin. | | | | | | | | | | | Tropical Storm Annette A tropical low developed a few miles north of Puerto Rico early on May 20, and later that day was designated as a slow-moving tropical depression by the NHC. As the storm moved closer to the Bahamas on May 22, it gained speed and intensified into a tropical storm, with minimal damage in The Bahamas, but intense rainfall quickly came with its intensification over Nassau, bringing winds of up to 55 mph (88 km/h). Further intensification brought Hurricane Watches to southern Florida as its arrival drew nearer, but Annette maintained its tropical storm status at 70 mph. Immense disruption came to Miami, Tampa and the Florida Keys as Annette brought record flooding to areas and inundation of Marco Island and parts of Key Largo, which measured 1078mm (42 in) of rainfall. The storm's deluges prompted Disneyland in Orlando to close for 4 days due to excessive rainfall and standing water. Six people died from flooding and one man was killed when he was hit by a tree. Hurricane Brad A fast-moving, large depression on June 2, named Brad by the NHC, underwent rapid intensification overnight, and quickly organised into a high-end Category 2 hurricane in the southern Caribbean. However, when it changed course westwards it made landfall in Veracruz as a Category 2 and was downgraded almost as quickly as it intensified, with the remnants of Brad crossing into the East Pacific basin. No fatalities were reported. | | | | | | | | | | | Hurricane Chloe Potential Tropical Cyclone 03L was designated tropical storm status late on June 14, and in the early hours of June 15 convection started blowing up 140 miles ESE of Tortola, which by its arrival in Tortola was already a Category 2 hurricane with a defined eye. Chloe then became the first major hurricane of the year on June 27, when it was nearing Hispaniola. When an eyewall replacement cycle was spotted, Hurricane Hunters collected 1-minute sustained wind speeds of 145 mph and a minimum pressure of 938 millibars. Hurricane Chloe made landfall on the tip of the Yucatán Peninsula as a low-end Category 4. Mandatory evacuations were issued for low-lying areas around Cancún, Mexico, and 9-foot storm surge was observed. There were 32 fatalities reported, and a further 6 were reported after Chloe's second landfall in Monterréy. Heavy rain from the remnants of Chloe impacted Southern California and parts of New Mexico. Hurricane Dominic On June 21, remnants of a tropical cyclone in the East Pacific Basin crossed over into the Bay of Campéche, and a few days later the NHC started issuing advisories for Tropical Storm Dominic. Later that day Tropical Storm Dominic intensified into a hurricane, and peaked at winds of 90 mph, dumping huge amounts of rainfall on the Isle of Youth. | | | | | Tropical Storm Eliza A subtropical storm with winds of 45 mph slowly turned tropical as it moved further south. However, wind shear was high and so further intensification was prevented. Eliza remained a “fish storm” throughout its lifetime. | | | | | | | Hurricane Frederick An extratropical low from the Great Lakes swept across the continent, and soon it intensified over the Sea of Sargasso on July 11, becoming a tropical storm with winds of 60 mph and a pressure of 993 mb, with a centre clearly visible. As Frederick inched closer to the East Coast, it intensified into a Category 2 hurricane, bordering on Category 3. Just as the storm bore down on eastern Florida on July 16, it further intensified to gain Category 3 status with winds of 125 mph and a pressure of 941 mb. Twenty-six people were killed in Florida on the night of landfall, due to historic storm surge and strong winds. Frederick crossed Florida as a Category 2 and made a second landfall in Mississippi as a strong Category 1, due to intensification over the Gulf. The storm dissipated over Austin, Texas on July 19. Tropical Depression Gemma A deep trough moving over the Bahamas was classified as Tropical Depression Gemma on July 27. Strong wind shear around the Greater Antilles prohibited any further strengthening, and early on July 28 Gemma made landfall in Havana. Soon after, Gemma dissipated on July 29. Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons